


No Idea

by Mercyisnotasignofweakness



Series: Drabbles, requests and more [24]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Best Friends, Gen, Ghost Hunters, Halloween, Spooks - Freeform, Trespassing, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 11:16:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16638941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercyisnotasignofweakness/pseuds/Mercyisnotasignofweakness
Summary: It's Saturday night, also dubbed "Friend Date Night" and it's your turn to decide what you and your best friend Sans are going to spend your night doing.Why you chose to go hunting ghosts in the woods, you have no idea, but you're pretty sure this is going to end badly.





	No Idea

**Author's Note:**

> A request from tumblr from anon: _i found this prompt on one of those lists and thought you might do something interesting with it: “We could get arrested for this.”_
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you like the story :) 
> 
> \- Mercy

## ~ No Idea ~

 ****“You know, we could get arrested for this,” you remind him while looking over your shoulder, feeling eyes on your back that doesn’t exist. It’s silly of course because there’s no one that can see you this far into the woods, but that doesn’t make the heavy knot in your belly any less tight.

“Come on y/n, it’s an adventure!” exclaims the tiny skeleton monster in front of you, his sparkling eyelights dragging over the exterior of the little abandoned cabin in front of you. He’s your best friend and you would die for him, but you’re not sure this is the kind of situation where you trust him. Not with that look in his eyes.

“No, Sans, it’s _trespassing_. It’s illegal,” you are quick to throw back, the familiarity of your banter easing some of the nervous energy jittering around in your body. Sans waves a hand at you, eyelights rolling dramatically. He gestures to the house, quietly asking what you think before getting distracted by smoothing out imaginary wrinkles on his black jacket.

“That’s why we wore black tonight! So no one can see us,” he tells you, a grin appearing on his face as he looks back up from his dark outfit. You don’t have the heart to tell him that _seeing_ you won’t be the problem as long as he keeps talking that loudly. But the excited little Blueberry is hard to keep silent when he gets this way, and tonight is no different. For some reason that makes a smile twitch at the corner of your mouth, despite the situation.

“Do you want to see a ghost or not?” he asks you, hands on his hips and an impatient expression on his face. The tiny _tap tap tap_ from the toe of his booth on the paved road sounds too loud in the darkness. It makes you look around yourself, but you find nothing but darkness and trees looking back.

A steadying breath later you pull yourself together, trying to find your own excitement. It was your stupid idea after all. When Sans had asked you what you wanted to do tonight, all you could think about was those stupid Ghost Hunters’ videos on Youtube you’ve been binge watching and it flew out of your mouth before you could stop it. Sans had been a little too eager to jump onboard with the idea and until now that hadn’t really worried you. He’s always enthusiastic when you finally mention something that _you_ want to to instead of him coming up with ideas. But you have to admit, standing here in front of the actual cabin, you wonder why your always goodhearted, law abiding friend decided this was a perfectly normal thing to do on the Saturday evening dubbed “Friend Date Night”. Usually you go watch a movie in the theater or go out to dinner. Something normal. This… This is weird, even for you.

But, one thing lead to another and before you knew it you were standing in the woods, outside the property of an old lady who refuses to give up her childhood home despite the terrible stories it holds within. The house itself is little more than a wooden cabin, abandoned and broken down after years and years of the weather tearing at its walls. It’s supposed to be haunted according to whatever website Sans got his information. Standing here, looking at the little ramshackle cabin, you have to admit that yeah, it certainly has “the look”.

It’s a fairly simple cabin. If you had to guess you would have said it was once a hunting cabin, but you know there was a family living here full time at some point. The workstation installed where the garage would be points towards hunting cabin too - it’s probably where they gutted and cleaned their kills before hanging them up to bleed dry. As the thought makes itself known you swear you can almost see the dried pools of blood in between the large plants growing up through the cracks in the grey tiles that line the work area.

The walls, although broken and rotten, still hold fairly well, keeping the roof suspended. It’s a relief considering you’re expected to walk into that cabin at some point… And shit, you really don’t want to. There’s a wrong feeling about it all and you have seen enough horror movies to know that you shouldn’t ignore a gut feeling like that.

“Maybe we shouldn’t do this,” you tell Sans, deciding to voice the discomfort in hopes that he’ll agree with you. You’re not that lucky.

“What? No of course we should!” Sans exclaims instantly.

“I don’t know Sans, I have a weird feeling,” you say, eyeing the cabin. The longer you stare at it, the more the feeling in your gut grows. Yeah, there’s something very off about it.

“Hey y/n, look at me.” You does as told. He places a warm hand on your shoulder. “You’ll be fine. I won’t let anything happen to you.” A quick burst of blue in his eyes tells you he’s on edge too, but doing a much better job of hiding it. It’s silly, but knowing you’re not alone in your worry actually makes you calmer, makes you feel safer. Sans might be small and he might be a cheerful and eternally happy guy, but you know he’s terrifyingly strong too, stronger than his brother even. You believe him.

“We could just go watch a movie instead,” you try to joke halfheartedly. “You know, watch other people be idiots instead of being idiots ourselves.”

“But that won’t be near as much fun!” he says, the grin returning shortly. He must see something in your expression however, because his softens after searching your face for a bit. “If you really want to go, we can.” Something in his voice makes the “yes please” lying on the tip of your tongue stick. He sounds… almost disappointed? And fuck, if that isn’t just the worst feeling ever. You don’t want to disappoint him. You can handle being scared for a little bit if it makes him happy. Besides, what is going to happen? Ghosts aren’t real and there’s no one who knows you’re out there. _And_ you have a real magic user there to protect you. Magic is better than anything that could happen to you, so really, there’s no reason to be scared.

Yeah, if only you believed that, this would be so much easier.

“No no,” you are quick to say, “lets do it. I’m just being a pussy.” You see Sans’ mouth twitch like he wants to say something but is biting it back. A smile grows on your face and you waggle your eyebrows at him, just because you know it’ll make him blush. Sans instantly flushes and looks away, making you laugh. You don’t know what it is with dirty words and him, but he always does that and as always it makes a swirl of warmth curl in your chest.

Taking a steadying breath, you turn towards the small trail leading to the opening that is supposed to be the front door. The door in question is currently lying on the floor, split in half by something. The movement of an axe cutting through the air plays before your inner eye as you walk closer to the door, Sans at your heels.

“What do you think happened?” Sans asks in a whisper.

“Axe,” you answer honestly, not even surprised that the words in your thoughts spill out so easily. They always do with him. “Someone chopped the door down. See here?” You point to a v-shaped hole in the door. “The shape of the cut is at an angle, almost like someone held an axe over their right shoulder and swung downwards.”

“Whoa,” Sans breathes. “You’re good at this.” He grins at you when you just shrug.

“I’ve watched waaaaay too many Youtube videos from the Ghost Hunters,” you tell him. “They do this investigating thing all the time.”

“It’s exciting!” Sans says. “Let’s pretend we’re them! Like we’re filming a show!” A smile pulls at the corners of your mouth.

“There’s no camera-” you begin to say, but seconds later Sans has his phone’s camera turned towards you and he’s giving you a thumbs up.

“If you post that, you’re dead,” you tell him, but you have to admit having the camera trailed on you makes this even more exciting. It makes you feel brave in a way, like you have to step into the house or you’ll disappoint more than just yourself and Sans.

The threshold squeaks loudly when you step on it. It makes you both start and you reach out to cling to the other’s arm. When nothing happens you let out a whoosh of air. Sharing a look, you laugh a little at your reactions.

“This is silly isn’t it?” Sans asks.

“Just a tiny bit. I mean, it’s not like ghosts really exist, rig-” Something in the room next to you falls over and crumbles to the ground with a loud crash. You share a brief glimpse before you both hurry to the doorway, Sans with the camera somehow still held up and recording the both of your faces. What was probably once a bookshelf is now nothing but rotten planks of wood on the floor. There’s a strong musty smell wafting up from it, probably from the equally rotten books that once stood on it.

“Ha ha…” you laugh slowly. “Just, uhm. Just old age?”

“Y-yeah, sure. Old age,” Sans agrees, although you recognize the look of uncertainty on his face as he looks at the bookshelf. He must have seen the same thing as you - that it fell over forwards, like someone pulled it and not downwards like its structure broke because of the rot. It could just be coincidence, you tell yourself. It did happen the second you stepped into the house. Maybe you shifted the floorboards and it’s support vanished, making it fall over. Yeah, that makes sense.

You look around the room, seeing old armchairs next to a fireplace and tables with a few dining chairs scattered around. In one end there’s what looks like a tiny kitchen, just two counters and a stove. There’s no fridge, but plenty of old cans of food and drink when you open a cupboard.

“This was probably the mainroom,” you tell Sans. “Kitchen, dining- and living room in one. I bet the door over there,” you point towards the corner, “leads to the bathroom or the bedroom.”

“It looks like there was a fight here,” Sans says. He’s looking around too, at all the knocked over chairs and broken decorations. The huge deer head that was once mounted on the wall lies in a pile of broken glass and shredded papers. It’s soulless dead eyes stare right back at you. “Do you think it was the axe guy?”

“Maybe,” you say, “but he can’t have killed anyone in here. There’s no blood.” The sound of glass breaking draws your startled attention towards the closed door in the corner that you pointed out before.

“W-what's the chance that’s old age too?” Sans asks.

“50-50?” you guess. To be honest, you have no idea what could make glass break like that, but just as you say that, a shadow flies past the doorway at the edge of your vision. “Did you see that?!” you exclaim, grabbing at Sans’ arm and pointing towards the door you entered through.

“What?! What?! What did you see?!” he squeaks quickly, looking around the room, trying to find whatever it was.

“It-it was… Like a shadow? Moving past the doorway?” You feel so stupid saying it, but how else can you explain it? It was literally a shapes of darkness moving past the doorway.

It turns out, you don’t have to. Heavy, slow footsteps suddenly sound from the front door, as if someone is walking in. You hear the threshold squeak like it did when you entered, announcing the presence of someone else. The footsteps continue down the hall, coming towards the room where you are standing, clinging to each other. Sans somehow still has the camera up, pointed towards the door, but he’s trembling in your arms, his bones rattling. The footsteps are moving closer and closer and closer, before they just… stop. Right outside the door. You hold your breath, but nothing happens. No one steps out into the light of the doorway and no one announces their arrival. Any hope you had that it was just the police dies a bitter death when all you hear is the heavy, quiet sound of someone breathing on the other side of the wall.

“Okay, I’m done Sans. Lets just get out of here,” you whisper to him quietly. When you look back over at Sans you’re not surprised to see his eyes burning blue.

“I’ll check it out,” he whispers back at you. “Just stay here.” Magic ignites around his hands and before you can protest, he walks closer to the door, taking one slow step after another. When he reaches it he glances over his shoulder to look at you before he leans out to peek around the doorway.

He’s ripped away within a split second by hands shooting out of the darkness. He goes around the corner, a long, terrified scream tearing out of him before it’s suddenly abruptly cut off. You call out to him, you voice horribly shrill - “Sans!” - but no one answers. It’s dead quiet in the house once again.

Not a single wind is moving. You stay standing where you are, not knowing what to do, or even what is happening. You can’t understand what is going on. It can’t be ghosts because ghosts are not _real_ , they aren’t!

“S-sans?” you call again, voice weak and shaking. Still, no one answers.

There’s a strange feeling creeping up on you, like a puff of wind licking against your back. You get the strangest feeling of something - some _one_ \- staring at your back and you tense up. A floorboard squeaks behind you when someone takes a step and the scream is already working its way up your throat long before a hand grabs your shoulder and pull you back against a warm, solid body. A strong pull in your stomach cuts off your scream and makes you cough when all air in your lungs get stolen suddenly.

You thrash against the arms holding you captive. To your immense surprise, they let you go and you instantly start moving away, whipping around to catch a glimpse of your attacker.

The first thing you notice is that you’re no longer in the hut, you’re standing in your own living room. The second thing you recognize is the asshole laughing his ass off, your so called “attacker”.

Papyrus looks like he’s about to fall over, he’s laughing so hard. Behind him stands Sans, completely unharmed and with a huge grin on his face. He looks like he’s seconds away from joining Papyrus on the floor.

“WHAT?!” you exclaim breathlessly, pointing at them. It takes you a few moments before you realize what happened: They played you.

“Oh my god, you _assholes!_!” Your outburst only makes them laugh harder, Sans breaking out into a form of laughter you have never heard coming from him before.

“Is this really so funny?? You scared the crap out of me!” Both of them start laughing harder, nodding and pointing but unable to utter any words.

“You-” Papyrus starts, but he has to stop talking when a new round of laughter makes it impossible for him to speak.

“You should have seen your face y/n,” Sans says instead. He’s drying his eyes with the back of a hand, his smile huge. You’ve never seen them both so happy before and somewhere inside that pleases you. That doesn’t mean that you’re not still pissed at them for pranking you like that, but you still smile at them when their laughter finally dies down into small hiccups and giggles. You can play dirty too and your friends have no idea what they just started.

**No idea.**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are very much appreciated :) 
> 
> Have a wonderful day.


End file.
